


Under The Same Stars

by SapphireBlu84



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Baby, F/M, Family, Protective Marcel, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlu84/pseuds/SapphireBlu84
Summary: Its been two months since Kol died and Davina feels like she's slowly falling apart. Davina's also hiding a huge secret that could change everything in their relationship when she finally finds a way to bring him back. How will he react when he comes back and gets more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Aiden/Josh Rosza, Davina Claire & Josh Rosza, Davina Claire & Marcel Gerard, Davina Claire/Kaleb Westphall, Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Two Long Months

Kol’s been dead two months now. Two long months of feeling alone and desperate to find a way to bring back the one person who understood her and who she could truly trust. Even after everything that they went through in those first few weeks of knowing each other, finding out who he really was and finding a way to overcome it and trust him again after all the lies. What seems to hurt the most though the fact that every person who promised Davina that they would help her do whatever it takes to bring Kol back seems to have forgotten what they promised to do, or just can’t be bothered to actually do anything about it anymore.

Rebekah took off to some other country in her new and improved witch body and no one has heard from her since and the rest of the Michaelson’s are to busy doing whatever the hell they want and acting like they rule New Orleans. Marcel always hated Kol and even though he cared for Davina greatly, he just couldn’t understand how she could mourn for the guy that brought chaos wherever he went. It hurt Davina that the man who she saw as a father couldn’t even bring himself to try and understand what she was going through, and as a result she started cutting herself off from everyone.

A few weeks ago, she started getting ill, feeling nauseous and weak all the time. She knew what was wrong, she just didn’t want to admit it to herself. After 3 weeks of feeling like shit she finally took a pregnancy test, eight actually to be exact and they all of them told her what she already knew deep down, that she was pregnant with Kol Michaelson’s child. Or Kaleb Westphall’s child, Davina wasn’t really sure how it worked. All she knew was that she felt like she was falling apart and had no one to help hold her together anymore.  
________________________________________________________________

Davina’s POV

I was sitting alone in kols lair like I did everyday now considering there wasn’t really much else to do when you didn’t want anyone around you. Iv been avoiding being around anyone over the last few weeks, I can’t stand the thought of them finding out what’s wrong with me. Finding out about the baby that I still haven’t figured out what to do about. If Marcel found out he would probably take a fit and demand she got rid of it, I mean the last thing he would want is his kinda grandchild being fathered by his arch nemesis. Hell, he would probably even go as far as to try and convince her of all the terrible things that could happen to her if she went through with the pregnancy. He would try to get into her head and trigger that little part of her brain that believes that Kol wont care for her when she brings him back and he won’t want anything to do with the baby they created. 

“I need to get out more, I think all this silence is messing with my head” I say to myself while tidying up all of Kols grimoires that were scattered around the desk.  
“yeah no kidding I mean you are literally talking to yourself” I heard a very familiar voice say from behind me.

“Hey Josh, what are you doing here” I replied.

“oh you know, just came to see my best friend who seems to be avoiding me like the damn plague” I feel bad about avoiding Josh I mean he did nothing wrong but seeing him and Aiden all happy and loved up just reminded me of everything that I lost and possibly will never get back again considering how with the reincarnation search so far.

“Yeah I’m so sorry Josh my heads just been all over the place lately and I haven’t really had time to see anyone. I promise I’ll make it up to you”.

“Yeah, yeah I know and you can start right now by coming to marcels with me for dinner”. 

Hearing josh mention seeing Marcel made me panic but I knew I had to face up to it at some point so gathered up my stuff and agreed to join.  
______________________________________________________________

“Well would you look who it is, I thought I was going to have to come searching for you myself if you stayed away any longer” Marcel said as I walked into the apartment behind josh. I laughed it off because I didn’t want to have to talk about it right now.

“So, what exactly have you been up to while you’ve been hiding away Dee” this is why I didn’t want to see Marcel, as much as I love him he asks too many questions.

“Just focusing on trying to bring Kol back like I promised” Marcel let out a sigh “you know Dee maybe its time to give up, I mean if you haven’t found anything by now then maybe there is nothing to find. Maybe this is for the best, Kol was always bad news he was only going to brag you down with him” hearing marcel say all this just made me more and more angry as he went on, I could even see josh getting uncomfortable at the other side of the table.

“Would you just stop” I yelled, making Marcel stop ranting on. “God you don’t even realize how much of a jackass your being right now. For the past two months I feel like I’ve been going through hell and you have even bothered to ask me how I feel about losing Kol cause you’ve been to wrapped up in your petty hate for him when you don’t even really know him”.

“You know what I think its time me and Davina got out of here before you work out a way to be an even bigger ass, bye Marcel” Josh said as he guided me out of the apartment and away from Marcel.


	2. Heartbeats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davina gets some help from Freya and Klaus comes to a realization.

The streets of New Orleans are buzzing with tourists and live music everywhere while me and Josh make our way to the apartment he now shares with Aiden. “Well that was intense” Josh says when we final get inside his apartment. “Yeah, sorry about that I didn’t mean to make you feel like you were trapped in the middle of it all”.  
“Hey don’t worry about it, Marcel was the one out of line not you. Now why don’t we pour some fancy ass wine I stole from Cami’s bar and have a nice night in together” Josh says trying to comfort me, I almost accept it and then I remember that I’m not exactly supposed to drink in my condition. “Um I don’t really know if getting wine drunk and being emotional are really the best mix for me right now. But I can definitely do the nice night in with my best friend part”.

Not long into our ‘relaxing night in’ Josh started looking at me like he was desperate to ask me something but too scared to “Alright what is it” I ask him wanting to get whatever this is over and done with “Its just, do you really think you can bring Kol back all on your own”. Hearing Josh say that out loud almost makes me want to start crying again “All I can do is hope. I don’t have anything else, I mean every day I wake up and all I can think about is how much I miss him and how I’ll never be able to do this without him, how am I meant to take care of a baby and just go about my day like everything is normal without him there with us.” I hear a gasp coming from Josh beside me.

“Wait what, did you say baby or am I just going crazy” I didn’t even realize what I was saying, I was so upset I let my emotions get the best of me and it all just came out at once. “Oh god, please Josh don’t tell Marcel he’ll kill me. Or he’ll wait for me to bring Kol back and then brutally kill him again and I don’t even know what I’m going to do yet”.

“Wow Dee calm down and take a breath, its all going to be ok. Now I know when your so desperate to get Kol back.” I start hysterically crying and Josh holds me for what could be hours or minutes before I pass out from all the exhaustion the day has brought on me.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I open my eyes again its bright outside and I’m still on Josh’s couch only with a blanket around me and a pillow below my head, I feel like I was hit by a truck with the headache I have coming on before all of a sudden, I feel the need to run to the toilet before I throw up whatever’s left in my stomach from yesterday’s disastrous dinner with Marcel.

“here you go” Aiden says from behind me. “damn you really are pregnant and here I was thinking Josh was just going crazy”.

“Thanks Aiden, Josh really can’t keep a secret to save his life can he” I say try to fake sounding annoyed but really, I knew this was going to happen as soon as Josh found out, I mean he literally tells Aiden every little detail of his life, so he definitely wasn’t going to be able to keep this from him.

“Hey in my defense you said not to tell Marcel not Aiden and he always knows when I’m keeping something from him anyway”.

“I know, I know but your still lucky I love you”. I reply to him while walking out of the bathroom after cleaning myself up. “Yeah and you’re going to love me even more when I tell you that were going to meet up with Freya in 30 minutes to discuss her helping you find a way to bring your tall British baby daddy back from the dead”. I nearly drop the glass of orange juice that Aiden handed me after hearing what Josh said. I had been trying to get the Michaelson’s to help me for months but they always had no time for what I had to say, kind of makes me a little angry that Josh managed in hours what id been trying to do for months.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Josh and I arrive at the Mikaelson compound we can hear Klaus and Elijah arguing some things never change, I’ve just been trying to bring their brother back from the dead for the past two months and they’ve been to busy having bitch fights with each other to even remember Kol. But then again Kol said that they never really cared for him like they did for each other so I shouldn’t be surprised.

“Ignore them, all they do is fight like cats and dogs everyday” Freya says from the balcony above us, she sure does know how to make an entrance. “Come on upstairs and we can have a chat together in quite”. 

“Damn this family really has some problems” Josh whispers to me as we walk upstairs. “Hey as long as she’s actually going to try and help me I can look over her twisted family problems for once”. All I cared about right now was one thing and Klaus taking a temper fit like a toddler was the least of my worries.

“So, Josh here told me that you want to bring back my little brother and are having some problems” Freya surprisingly looked like she felt sorry for me while saying it, as if I don’t already know I look pathetic at this point but I really don’t care if means I finally have a chance at getting him back.

“Yeah I’ve spent the last couple months reading through every grimoire I can find and researching different types of magic but I’ve got nothing and everyday that goes by that I can’t bring him back is another day that he’s stuck over there with the ancestors and I know better than anyone that that’s not a place anyone deserves to be let alone Kol”. Just the thought of him being over there made me feel sick to my stomach and not just because the pregnancy has been making my nauseous all the time now.

“I can tell that you care very much for my little brother, I may not have known him very well, in fact I only actually met him once and it was over a hundred years ago and only for a couple hours but I’m happy that he found someone like you to put him first for once. But anyway, enough with all the emotional talk, lets get on with finding a way to get you my brother back.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After hours of researching with Freya I felt like we were finally getting somewhere. Freya had such an amazing knowledge of different witch crafts and one of them was bound to have a way to resurrect the dead. I felt the exhaustion starting to kick in again and yawned before I could stop myself. “Okay I think its time you got home to get some rest” Freya said to me but I was about to object when she continued “Seriously Davina you need it, we can continue this tomorrow after your well rested besides, Josh already left and you don’t want to be walking home alone around here when it gets too dark”.

I figured Freya was probably right, I mean I wait this long I can wait another day. Besides I had more than just myself to think about.  
On my way out, I unfortunately ran into the bane of my existence. “Well hello their little witch, to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here” Klaus said in his usual cocky tone. I really wasn’t in the mood to deal with him right now, I just wanted to get home and sleep so that I could get back to Freya as soon as possible.

“Look Klaus I really don’t want to do this right now so if you don’t mind I think ill be on my way” when I looked back at him he had this weird look on his face “What, why are you looking t me like that”.

“I think the real question here is why do you have two heart beats”


	3. Over Worked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mikaelson's find out about Davina's big secret and problems arise.

I could feel my heart beating rapidly, this wasn’t meant to happen no one was meant to know, even telling Josh was a huge step that I wasn’t actually ready to take just yet and now Klaus has figured it out. “I don’t know what your talking about and I don’t have time for this I need to go” I stuttered out while try to calm myself down and get out of there as quickly as possible.

When I turned around to get out Klaus flashed in front of me “Not yet little witch, not till you explain yourself” I could feel myself starting to panic more, I couldn’t talk and the more I tried to the more I felt like I was suffocating. My vision was becoming blurry and I could hear voices around me before darkness took over.

**~+~**

**Klaus’ POV**

Davina was hyperventilating when Elijah came out of no where “What did you do to the poor girl Nikaus, she can hardly breathe” Love how he always automatically blames me for everything, I mean sure maybe it was my fault that Davina panicked a little but I was just trying to get to the bottom of a serious matter here, not my fault the little witch overreacts.

Next thing I know Davina is about to hit the ground so I grab her quickly “What the hell is going on down here” Freya shouts while coming down the stairs “Oh my god Davina, Is she ok. I swear she was fine when I saw her a few minutes ago, little tired maybe but that’s all”  
“she’ll be fine she just got a little worked up, although you might want to call that witch doctor woman that took care of Hayley the other year” Elijah and Freya looked at me confused. “Why would we need her? I thought you said she was ok”

“oh she is, other than the fact that she’s carrying a child “

Elijah and Freya both turned and looked at me like I was crazy as I lay her Davina down on one of the couches. “Carrying a child?” Elijah said with a confused look in his eyes. “Yes brother, hear for yourself”.

I could tell when Elijah heard the heartbeat of the unborn child by the look on his face. “Now we know why Davina is so desperate to get Kol back”. It did all make a lot more sense now, I mean he’s my own flesh and blood and even I’m not going out of my way to bring him back as much as Davina has. Of course, as soon as Kol got a human body again he’d managed to knock some girl up, he always was reckless.

“I’ll call the doctor, you two look after her” Freya said before running upstairs to fetch her phone. I can’t believe this was actually happening, Kol really managed to get Davina of all people pregnant. The girl was what 18 at most, if Davina and my sister ever find a way to bring him back I’m pretty sure Marcel was just gonna find a way kill him again anyway for doing this to his little girl, which will be entertaining to watch not going to lie. And that brings us to another problem, Marcel was not gonna be one bit happy about this, we were just starting piece back together whatever relationship our family had with him and I have a feeling that this could rip that all apart again.

There’s also the problem of how Kol will react if they bring him back and finds out that Davina is pregnant, kol had never spoken about even wanting a child even before we were turned, he was always just to concerned with looking out for himself.

However, after seeing how affectionate my little brother was with Davina before he died in the witches’ body you never know what way he might react. It seems she managed to bring a different side out in him that we never got to see in his time as a vampire.

Just then Davina started to stir, breaking my train of thought. “Relax its ok Davina, just stay there we’re getting a witch to come and check you over.” Elijah told her. “What, no I need to go I’ll be fine just leave me alone” Davina replied while trying to get up, but then she cried out in pain and grabbed her stomach. This wasn’t good, the little witch wasn’t exactly my favourite person in the world but Marcel and possibly even Kol would never forgive me if I let anything happen to her right now.  
“Freya! Where’s that witch, we need her now” I yelled trying to get her attention from upstairs. “she’s on her way won’t be long now. What’s happened, is she ok?” even Freya seemed very concerned for the witch.

“It appears she is having some sort of pain in her stomach, it could be the baby and I’m certain that that’s a bad sign if it is” Elijah informed Freya. “Please help me, I can’t let anything happen to it please you have to help me” Davina started crying out to us. I was starting to feel sorry for the girl and then I got an idea. “Blood, I’ll give her some of my blood that might help whatever’s going on with the baby right now”.

I quickly lifted her head and bit into my wrist, I told her to drink but she just looked at me and shook her head “Davina you need to drink”. Eventually I got her to drink just enough to get the job done before my wrist healed and hopefully that would be enough till the doctor got here to check her over.

**~+~**

“Thank god your finally here” Freya said to the older woman who had just walked into the compound. “She’s been in a lot of pain and we just found out she’s pregnant, we had no idea what to do so one of my brothers gave her some of his blood to help with the pain for now.”

“Well I’m here now and well figure this out, wont we little one” the witch said to Freya and Davina while beginning to examine her.

After what seemed like forever of the witch arsing about with different spells and so-called remedies she finally said she was done. “OK that should do it, giver her these three times a day it’ll help with the pregnancy. I think Davina just over worked herself and put to much strain on her body when its already dealing with a lot, although I can’t be too sure just yet. She’ll have to come see me for monthly appointment so I can keep a regular check up on her and the baby”.

“I have to go home” Davina mumbled have asleep from where she was still lying sprawled out on the couch I set her on.

“I don’t think your in any state to go anywhere, you can stay here where we can keep an eye on you Davina.” Elijah picked her up bridal style “I’m going to bring her to Kol’s old room to rest”. Davina tried to object but she was clearly to exhausted and passed out before Elijah could even get her to the stairs.


	4. Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freya finally has a way to bring Kol back and Davina is in for a surprise.

**Freya’s POV**

Its been a week since we found out that Davina is pregnant with Kol’s baby and I have been working non-stop trying to find a way to bring him back and I finally think I’ve got it. Davina’s going to be so surprised when she sees him again finally, she’s been so intent on bringing Kol back and I’ve been trying to keep my recent discovery from her a secret because I know shell want to help and this spell just takes too much power, I don’t want her using up all her energy and possibly hurting herself and the baby.

Surprising Nik has been the most attentive and concerned when it comes to Davina, he won’t let her out of his sight and has her living here at the compound full time now, which Davina hasn’t been the keenest on. I think he’s acting like this with her because of Hope and how soft she’s made him when it comes to children, although he’d never admit it. I think Nik wants for Kol what Hope brought him, the chance at real love with a family of his own.

I have all the supplies needed to perform the spell, including blood from both Nik and Elijah and now I’m just waiting on Vincent to meet me, Nik and Elijah at St. Anne’s church, this spell takes a lot of power and two witches is better than one. Vincent isn’t exactly our biggest fan but he cares for Davina and knows that bring my little brother back is the only way of getting back to herself again, instead of just the empty shell of herself that she’s been for the last few months.

“Okay let’s get this over with” I hear Vincent say as he walked through the doors to the church.

“Okay I’ve got everything ready, now all we have to do is get in a circle and all join hands so that we can channel Nik and Elijah. Here’s the spell” I said to Vincent as I handed him a copy of the incantation. We all gathered around the circle and began the spell, soon enough I could feel the power coursing through me from my brothers but in no time, it was like it was all being sucked out of me, the spell was so draining but I knew I had to push through it.

All of a sudden, I felt a surge of power in the room and stopped the spell and when I opened my eyes there he was, in the flesh. My baby brother was really back and apparently very naked “Well as happy as I am to be in the land of the living again, I would much prefer it if I was wearing clothes before we do the whole happy family reunion thing”. I always heard stories about Kol’s quick wit, I should have known it’d be one of the first things he’d come up with after being brought back to life.

“of course, I came prepared for everything” I said as I grabbed one of the only pairs of normal street clothes that Elijah had in his closet.

“I take it your Freya, the long-lost older sister right” Kol stated more than asked before turning to our brothers.

“You haven’t aged a day” Elijah said to Kol while looking at him in amazement before embracing him in a hug.

“Well now that we’ve all been reunited I think its time we got back to the compound people” Klaus said ruining the moment as per usual. Kol then looked around the room like he was searching for something, or someone. He looked fairly disappointed and I’m guessing it might be because he didn’t find a certain little witch “Um yea, sure” Kol replied in a distant voice. I feel terrible for not telling him where Davina is right now but it’ll all be worth it when he see’s her.

**~+~**

**Kol’s POV**

Davina really wasn’t here, in all my thousand something years I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this. Normally it was me disappointing people not the other way around. Could she have really forgotten about me, was all the promises of bringing me back just lies. Of course, when I finally find someone that I think actually cares about me and makes me wanna be a better person and the worst part was that I couldn’t even bring myself to ask anyone about her, where she was, had anyone seen her, was she even still in New Orleans, it hurt too much to even ask.

To make it even worse the entire drive back to the compound I felt like they were all glancing at me, waiting for me to crack. This was insane, I was finally alive again and yet I still felt like I had this darkness weighing on me.

After what felt like forever we finally reached the compound, my body was exhausted and I just wanted to pass out and not wake up for a couple days at least, I guess that’s what happens to you when your brought back to life from nothing but ash and blood.

“I’m going to head up to my room, I’m still not feeling the best after the whole reincarnation thing” I informed my family before heading for the stairs.

“Hey thanks for telling me you were all leaving and you know I really think I’ll be fine in my own place, seriously I… Kol” I couldn’t believe it there she was in front of me, my Davina.

“Darling”


	5. Coven of Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kol finds out about the baby

**Kol’s POV**

She was really here, she hadn’t forgotten about me. She ran at me full speed and put her arms around me, feeling her in my arms for the first time in so long was amazing. “You’re really here” I whispered into her hair, just for me and her to hear. “I think that’s my line” she tried to say with humor but there was to much pure emotion in her voice to pull it off.

I pulled back a little so I could really look at her, she was just as beautiful as I remembered and I was just about to tell her as much when Klaus yet again ruined the moment.

“God this is getting too much to watch, can you two please take that somewhere else besides I think you both have something to talk about” Klaus said which made Davina look a little panicked for some reason.

“Let’s go darling, we have a lot to catch up on” I said before giving her a quick kiss and leading her back up to my room where it looked like she came from.

When we got to my room I grabbed her and brought her into my arms again “Kol, Klaus was right we need to talk.” She said to me whilst trying to pull back. What was so wrong that she needed to talk about it right now, did something happen to her, did she not want me anymore. No that was ridiculous what me and Davina shared was to special and I knew she cared as much for me as I did for her.

“I um, I don’t know how to tell you this, you’d think after all these weeks that I would have figured it out by now”. She kept rambling on. She was starting to scare me, I mean what could be so bad that it almost made her look frightened. “Come on my love it couldn’t be that back could it, just tell me”. I tried to encourage her to just come out with it already.

Davina looked at me before grabbing my hand and putting it on her stomach “Just listen, listen to my heartbeat” She said while looking up at me again with a look of nervousness in her eyes and that’s when I heard it, and extra heartbeat. The heartbeat was small and faint and I knew exactly what it was the moment I heard it. In that moment I was like I couldn’t even think, I couldn’t talk or even move and I didn’t even realize when Davina started to panic.

The next thing I know is Davina is struggling to breathe and moving away from me. She starts stuttering out words that I can just about make out. “I’m…. sorry I…. di…. didn’t me…mean t…to” It was then that my brain kicked back in again and I realized how much of a state Davina was getting herself into because of me.

“Hey Darling its okay I was just surprised please calm down, everything’s going to be okay.” I said to her in a soft voice as to not scary her. I pulled her into my arms and whispered encouragements into her hair to help relax her.

After a few minutes she finally started to calm down a little, she slowly pulled away from my embrace and looked up at me “You’re not mad” she said in an unsure tone. How could she think I’d be mad, I mean if anything this was my fault and even then, I could really bring myself to be upset about it. I was gonna be a father, I was gonna have a family of my own.

“Looks like our coven of two is going to become a coven of three my little witch” I said to her whilst placing a hand on her stomach where I child was growing.


End file.
